Son of a Dark Lily
by Neon dagger
Summary: Lily is a follower/worshiper of the Darkness and conceives its child but as with canon she is killed and Harry ends up in the hands of another cosmic level being See Profile for other possible one-shots/ideas
1. Chapter 1

Son of a dark Lily one shot

I don't own Darkness or Harry potter

Lily was always known as a kind but strong woman one strongly rooted in the light side of magic…this was a lie Lily was strong and she was capable of being kind but she was most definitely not of the light neither were her parents who were not as ignorant of the supernatural as they originally seemed.

Her parents were in fact ex-members of the brotherhood of darkness or more accurately her father was and her mother was born to a squib line that worshiped the Darkness a tradition carried out still in the family however her father left when he found that the cult didn't actually worship the Darkness and instead wished to control it.

Lily shared their love and worship for their deity but her sister (Petunia) was ashamed and hated their faith this was only amplified when Lily found that she was capable of magic, which they thanked the darkness for, Lily quickly became the favored daughter, not that she wasn't already but this only pushed it further, and her parents felt it was a sign that lily was destined for something.

Lily was at the age 11 was sent a letter asking her to attend Hogwarts which she happily accepted and attended…and met her husband but that is for later.

Lily now 19 was sitting with her husband who was under the effect of a variety of potions and herbs so that the ritual she had planned would take optimal effect she had just finished drawing a ritualistic runes on the ground around them both in a mixture of James' and her blood.

Now all that Lily needed to do was to break her hymen with James for the ritual to begin and then the Darkness would possess James and impregnate her after one last check confirming that everything was drawn correctly and with her final check complete Lily got on top of James and lowered herself gasping slightly at the pain when it hit her.

It was only moment before she felt something gently massage and rub her breasts much to the shock of Lily thus she looked down and found the bright yellow eyes of her lord staring at her she then noticed that James's body became completely wrapped in the dark as it coupled with her.

Several eyes had formed and were now reading the runes around them and the Darkness smiled and spoke in a hissing whisper "You desire my child?"

Lily's response was immediate "Yes my Lord I desire your seed and spawn." finished Lily lowering her head slightly but the Darkness raised her head with a finger and spoke.

"Then let us begin." when it finished the Darkness planted a kiss on Lily's lips and began moving.

12 months later

Lily, now 20, was now toting around a small dark red haired green eyed baby boy who sported the black family face and skin James was a proud father and all their friends were congratulating the two unaware that the child was actually the spawn of the primordial Darkness.

Lily was a very happy mother her child was healthy and strong if his early signs of magic meant anything but most importantly to Lily every time she saw the shadows move to her son or saw a sliver yellow in his eyes it reminded her of her time with her Lord.

Her first time was blissful she had expected her Lord to be rough and demanding but he was surprisingly gentle and had the stamina to go until she was little more than a mess, James on the other hand.

She loved him she really did but he had nothing on the Darkness thus she when she wanted a little bit of physical affection she had taken to sneaking him male enhancers magical and muggle.

But back to young Harry he began show his magical prowess which prompted them to put seals on his core and unknown to everyone else Lily also put a few seals on him that restrained his dark abilities as well taught to her by her father who learned it in his short employ of the brotherhood this was followed by conditioning Harry to resist light.

Lily had planned on being with him all throughout his life and help him survive and maybe introduce him to his actual father one day but as with all plans bumps came up specifically in the form of Voldemort and his followers.

Lily and James had fought this man before and after a third fight their old head master approached them with news of a prophecy that foretold the would be death of their child and recommended that they go into hiding and that he had told the other possible family as well.

Lily was fearful and she agreed to go it hiding with Harry and James under the fidelius charm and they trusted their secret to one Peter Pettigrew under the guise that Sirius was the secret keeper.

This however proved to be their downfall as Peter betrayed them to his master which led to their deaths all except young Harry who was protected by his mother's love.

Then Dumbledore in an act of what may have been perceived to be mercy or possibly something more sinister placed Harry in the care of his aunt Petunia who had by this time married and had her own child named Dudley…He left Harry on his aunts doorstep with nothing more than a note informing her of her sister's and her husband's death and that the boy in the basket was her nephew.

Needless to say Petunia didn't want her freak of a sister's child and but brought him inside with intent to discuss where to drop him off at with her husband and Dumbledore after seeing Petunia take Harry in left post haste unaware that his warding around the Dursley home didn't take effect as she wasn't accepting him into her home as required by the wards to activate.

It wasn't until two days later that he found out this fact as he took a break at his home to de-stress before returning to his office at Hogwarts where the instruments to measure his wards and monitor Harry were placed.

Unknown to anyone else at the time but Harry and Vernon the fat man, as he was insistent that he be the only one to take the brat to an orphanage, had in actuality taken the young hybrid into the city and promptly left him in an alleyway.

It was at this point that another being similar to the Darkness in its scope of power appeared having sensed what it thought was the host of one of its enemies.

But instead of her enemy she found a small child staring up her something that slightly startled her thus in a moment of curiosity she approached and picked up the child examining it further taking note of the scar on its forehead still red and seemingly containing a sliver of a twisted soul.

The Angelus quickly extracted the soul piece and killed it before watching the little screaming black smoke vanish the Angelus then brought her attention back to the child it was obviously a child of the dark but its soul was still free of sin and it wasn't a host.

The Angelus was at a bit of a loss as to what it should do with this being and then it hit her and with the child still in hand she flew away the Angelus had decided that it was going to raise this child.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of a dark Lily one shot

I don't own Darkness or Harry potter

Note this is especially long due to me trying to get all the boring shopping out of the way

Five years later

The Angelus couldn't help but smile down at her child he had presented her with a picture, drawn in crayon, of her or at least her current host and him holding hands in a forest or field of some type.

Angelus picked up Harry with one hand and placed him on her hip before lightly taking the picture and moving through their home placing it with magnets on their fridge.

The Angelus had changed in the five years that she had taken care of her child she had become a bit more kind hearted with some, aside from her constructs, who she deemed worthy which primarily consisted of Harry and one or two other mortals.

She had after taking in Harry, with intentions of raising and training him to hate and fight the dark, found that she knew next to nothing about children especially human children and thus she sought advice from the supernatural and normal parts of the world and found that she had taken on a heavy burden.

Feeding, cloths, education, emotional and mental stability all things she and her constructs would be required to look after in this child she had brought to her home.

But she was told almost the exact same thing from all the mothers she spoke to love played a large roll in child development and as such the Angelus allowed her host who had been a mother to affect her and sorted through said host's memories for the type of love she should give to her child.

The Angelus then reworked herself allowing the required feelings to flow so that she could love her charge but at some point she began to genuinely care for her child he lost the same mental tag of weapon that she had placed on her's and the Darkness' child.

The witchblade even with her new flow of emotions still somehow remained in her mind a weapon against his father but Harry, her dear boy, was somehow different even though they shared a father.

Her constructs also took a liking to Harry, granted like her they at first they considered him a weapon but as he grew his sweet personality and beautiful features won them over.

She had no doubt that the Darkness would be raving mad that she was raising its child and little Harry's half-brother would probably be jealous but she honestly couldn't bring herself to care she was the happiest she had been since her creator and father gave her, her mission and it was all thanks to the little boy on her hip currently squirming to get down.

Complying the Angelus smiled lowered herself before letting Harry down to run but not before placing a kiss on his forehead right on his almost invisible scar Harry responded with a kiss to her cheek before running away.

The Angelus smiled a warm smile at his back before turning to look at their fridge which to be honest looked more like an art display case as Harry seemed bound and determined to draw at least one picture of all of her constructs who he considered to be his sisters.

However it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows there were annoyances and Harry had his moments as all children did where he was rebellious or particularly quick to anger that at times tested the Angelus' patients especially at the beginning when Harry was young before her change.

She had on more than one occasion thought of killing him just running a light spear through him and being done with it but she always restrained herself until she cooled down by reminding herself of her goal.

This lasted till her change when her restraint became supported by her love for her son and soon she knew that due to his birth parents and his magical human lineage she was in for a line of annoyances and that wasn't counting her little boy's fame as she had kept tabs on all facets of the world magical and normal.

Thus she became aware of her son's 'deed' which had earned him his fame he, according to the magical leaders that be, had slayed the dark lord of the generation the same dark lord who left a sliver of soul in Harry…but the Angelus knew that first bit however wasn't true that honor went to Harry's birth mother and her use of ritual and rune magic.

This was shown to Angelus via a dive in Harry's memories the same dive that informed her of his name and his parents and the family's family friends.

The Angelus paused a moment and slowly shook her head clearing it of her stray thoughts focusing on Harry's future it would after all be a waste to not have him learn human magic, she could almost feel his rather large core hum beneath his skin, not to say that she wasn't going to teach him in other things till the time came.

The Angelus however had long ago decided that she didn't like thinking about her son leaving her for extended amounts of time in a place that could very well end up harming her son so she put it out of her mind.

She then moved through her house before calling some of her constructs to her to guard Harry before she said goodbye to him she was going for a stroll maybe fight the current Darkness host if she saw him.

5 years later…again

Harry sat patiently with his mother as they waited one of the constructs was making for them (Harry) and from the smell it was and English breakfast one of Harry's favorites.

Suddenly the sound of cooking and kitchen work was overcome with the hoots of an owl and heavy and hard beats of tired wings as a large and very tired owl flew through the open window.

The construct immediately formed a light sword and pointed it at the feathered invader but the Angelus raised her hand and promptly the construct lowered her blade.

"Bring me the letter." commanded the Angelus with a scowl which was met with immediate compliance from the construct who plucked the letter from the tired owl's claws and delivered it to her creator and master before the Angelus dismissed her back to her cooking.

Harry for his part approached the avian and gently began to stroke the bird soothing some of its tired muscles with his gentle hands.

After a moment of this the bird was back up standing on the counter top occasionally cooing at Harry when the slowed his strokes.

The Angelus then cleared her throat hummed loudly gaining Harry's attention before speaking "Harry this is a letter from a school that I want you to attend would you be interested?"

Harry smiled at his mother and replied "Yes Mom!" Harry really couldn't contain himself it was rare that his mother asked anything of him aside from his studies and exercises.

The Angelus smiled as the construct finished making breakfast and placed it on the table prompting Harry to leave his feathered companion and sit at the table with his mother again leaving a very offended bird in his wake.

The Angelus then dismissed her construct to do it other duties before turning back to Harry and speaking "I feel that you should know this school is for magic." handing Harry the letter as she finished.

Harry immediately left his silverware and food to pick up and read the letter and after reading Harry found himself frowning as he spoke "I won't get to stay with you?"

The Angelus gave Harry a sad and knowing smile "No love you will be staying at the castle with the other students but you will be able to send us all messages and the like with your pet as I will enhance it so it can deliver messages immediately…or you could use one of the spells I taught you."

Harry blushed he was a good student almost genius by some standards but the few bits of light magic his mother and sisters had tried to teach him just refused to get along with him.

It was painful and would straight up blow up on him every time he tried before the Angelus blessed him which hurt terribly but after he could use it, granted it still stung a little when he used it but with enough practice he managed and built a tolerance against the pain.

Harry personally was a bit upset that he was having these difficulties and he blamed his father, the Darkness, for it Harry was oh so tempted to hate his father.

However, despite Harry's slightly biased upbringing he had two things to thank the Darkness for the first being his life the second being his natural dark abilities: conjuring darklings, armor, weapons, teleportation all abilities under his belt due to his bloodline.

Granted Harry never used his abilities unless he was training and his mother's light burned them all away if he tried to make some in the house anyway.

But back to the Message spell she taught him it was one Harry had practiced almost religiously until he got it down to a T and thus could use it at almost any time.

Harry murmured that she was right before eating a small bit of his breakfast before speaking again "I will still miss you all." the Angelus gave a graceful smile and traced a finger under Harry's chin making her son look at her.

"If you truly cannot take it or miss us enough I will travel to you for a visit." stated the Angelus getting a bright smile from Harry the Angelus continued on after releasing Harry's head "We will go to the wizarding shopping area and procure your required materials after you finish your meal."

Harry smiled at her and returned to his meal while the Angelus picked up the letter which Harry had placed on the table when he had returned to his food before signing it and sending it with the owl who had delivered it.

The owl seemed to huff and ruffled its feathers at the dismissal but took the signed letter and began hopping to the window.

Speaking of the house it was one of the Angelus' none living constructs made almost entirely of the solid light and floated among the clouds while staying in the sun light.

Which was terrible at first for Harry as his body didn't quite know when to sleep thus the Angelus, after finding this out, adjusted the house so that as the sun set in the England where he was born it would darken in there and thus it was time for him to sleep.

Harry watched quietly as the owl turned its head one last time to look at him before hooting and spreading its wing and jumping through the window.

Harry then turned back to his meal began eating in earnest it would be the first time in a while that he had left the house and it would be his first trek into the wizarding world.

The Angelus left the kitchen and ordered a few of her constructs to tell England's' Gringotts branch of her's and Harry's arrival and after she returned Harry had finished with his food and was rinsing the plate and silverware off before placing them in the sink.

Harry actually jumped when he turned and found the Angelus behind him giving a small gasp of surprise before calming down "You scared me." stated Harry placing a hand over his heart.

The Angelus smiled and replied "I can see that…are you ready to go?" Harry smiled back and nodded but the Angelus lightly popped him on the head before speaking at his confused look "Shoes, Harry you need to get your shoes on."

Harry blushed and rushed to his room to grab his shoes leaving the Angelus smiling at his back as he retreated.

When Harry returned he was wearing shoes and thus ready to go so the Angelus offered her hand to Harry and which he promptly took before being pulled to her and held tight as she spread her wings and opened a hole in the roof before taking flight.

It was an incredibly short flight as they were already near Britain so it took only a few seconds for them to reach their destination which was an alley close to Gringotts.

Harry however was confused as he really had no clue as to where he was and being in an alley was drastic change from the clean house he was used to.

The Angelus laughed at the curious look he shot her way so she took pity and answered his unasked question "We can go directly into the stores we need money and to get some of that we must stop by the back of the wizards…however I can't show up in my true form as most of the wizarding world aren't fond of other supernatural beings especially when they are as strong as myself."

Harry gave an understanding OH and released her hand before looking around a bit more as the Angelus concealed her more exotic features before conjuring a red robe and sharp high heels.

The Angelus then grabbed his hand again and gently led him out of the alleyway and made their way to Gringotts ignoring all the looks that they received along the way.

When they finally entered the bank they were greeted by a group of goblin guards and large goblin who bowed his head while his guard kneeled to the Angelus and Harry.

The larger goblin then spoke in a revered tone or as much as he could with his snarling voice "Angelus thank you for your time and for allowing us time to prepare for you and your…charges arrival."

The Angelus nodded to the larger goblin and spoke as the smaller goblins rose to their feet "I wish to access my son's account for school funds."

The large goblin frowned slightly and replied "Do you have the key to his vault?" now it was the Angelus' turn to frown.

"No is that a problem?" asked the Angelus staring down the goblin while Harry looked around taking in the fine architecture of the bank.

The goblin flinched back slightly at the look sent his way but cleared his throat and replied "If you don't have your key we can simply preform a recall spell and obtain it for you if you wish…free of charge." as he finished he grimaced as if the thought of giving something for free hurt him physically.

However this seemed to please the Angelus as she lessened her stare and nodded before speaking "Lets."

The large goblin took a big breath and turned on his heel before speaking as he walked away "Please follow me to my office we shall preform the ritual there."

The Angelus followed behind without a word pooling Harry along as he looked around occasionally waving at the staff but unless they were a human they didn't return the favor.

Harry however was not discouraged and continued to look and wave until they arrived at the office the large goblin spoke of which had a name painted in golden yellow Director Ragnarok.

After entering Ragnarok gestured for them to seat and had his guards stand outside of the office ready block anyone from entering and interrupting the meeting.

Harry noted that the name that was on door was also on a desk plaque he hadn't really been paying much attention to the conversations around him as he was more interested in the new sights, sounds, and people around him.

It was the Angelus' voice that brought him out of his wonderings "Harry please give director Ragnarok your hand." Harry immediately zeroed in on the other people in the room.

The Angelus was gesturing to the large goblin, which Harry was now assuming to be Ragnarok, who had a small carved dagger in hand while the other hand was outstretched and waiting for Harry's hand.

Harry then placed his hand in Ragnarok's and the goblin moved the appendage over a carved bowl before quickly cutting down the length of Harry's finger earning a hiss of pain from Harry.

But Harry remained still allowing his blood to drip into the bowl after a moment Ragnarok decided that enough blood had been drawn and he retraced the wound sealing it.

Probably some sort or rune magic guessed Harry thinking back to the carvings on the blade as he watched the wound close.

Ragnarok then released Harry's arm allowing Harry to pull his limb back Ragnarok then held his hand above the bowl which began to glow a deep red.

Seconds later a small bulge formed on the surface of the blood before it pushed beyond the surface and the head of a key was revealed before the rest of the key was pushed through and just as Ragnarok was about to grab it two more keys were pushed out.

At this Ragnarok narrowed his eyes and grabbed the keys scowling at the other two keys "Why are their three keys?" asked Harry in a curious tone.

The Angelus frowned as Ragnarok replied "There should only be one as there was only one key made for your vault…these other two are illegal keys made by someone without the vault owner's permission."

The Angelus then spoke up "Is it possible to see who made the keys?" at this Ragnarok shook his head and replied.

"No these keys are years old and whatever magic the creator used to make them would have faded…however we can find out who last used this key as long as they have an account here…this service would not be for free." the Angelus looked at Ragnarok with annoyance but nodded earning a greedy smile from Ragnarok however a flash of the Angelus' light and the smile was gone.

Ragnarok pressed a button on his desk and spoke "I need someone from key tracking and inspection at my office immediately…with identification tools." Ragnarok then released the button and leaned back into his seat.

After a solid 3 minutes a small number of knocks rang out from the office door and Ragnarok spoke "Let them in." immediately the door opened and a small goblin waddled in totting a small box with him the door closed behind him.

The small goblin moved forward faced the Angelus kneeled turned to Ragnarok and kneeled again before looking to the keys on the desk and like Ragnarok his voice seemed to hold a natural snarl as he spoke "Which keys are we preforming the tests on?"

Ragnarok gestured to all three keys as he spoke "All of them." the small goblin's eye almost twitched before he looked at the key one more time before he set his box down before pulling out a few tools mostly tiny picks and dusters as well as a container of some sort.

After a few minutes of tinkering with the keys going through the original first but found nothing apparently of note but the second key earned a snort from the goblin however at the last key goblin's eyes widened and he looked to Ragnarok.

After a second the goblin moved to his boss and whispered to him not that the Angelus or Harry couldn't hear what was being said "Director Ragnarok the first key had the magic of the Weasley family clinging of it fresh to but the last key…has Albus Dumbledore's magic coating it."

Ragnarok frowned and slightly…why would Albus have this boy's key? Ragnarok then turned to the Angelus as the smaller goblin backed away before Ragnarok dismissed him.

The smaller goblin packed up his things and left as Ragnarok spoke "Angelus…who exactly is your charge there?" as he spoke he pointed a gnarled finger at Harry.

The Angelus frowned at Ragnarok's question but replied none the less "My son is Harry Potter by birth." Ragnarok had to forcefully clamp his jaw shut so that he didn't laugh at himself he had walked into this completely unprepared.

To be fair though who could prepare for a meeting with the Angelus but for the Angelus to adopt a child especially the supposedly missing Harry Potter…Ragnarok felt that he would need a glass of dragon-blood wine after this.

Ragnarok then turned to face Harry who was smiling at his 'mom' and cleared his throat before speaking "We know who has been using the false keys and we will look into the bank accounts to see how much has been syphoned and for how long we will have the results delivered by mail and you can take action from there…what do you wish to do with other keys?"

The Angelus smirked slightly and both keys shattered like glass hit by a hammer the Angelus then got up grabbed the original key and said "Please have someone take us to my son's vault.

Ragnarok nodded and pressed the button on his desk again as the duo of mother and child left his office to make the order already feeling the headache this would cause.

Harry greatly enjoyed the mine cart ride as the Angelus suspected hence why she didn't just fly them to the vault though she did feel slightly jealous when Harry cheered on the cart ride she knew he enjoyed fast rides and especially flying with her but he never cheered like that…but eventually they arrived at Harry's vault.

The goblin, one of the smallest Harry had seen so far, hopped off the box he was using to see over the side of the mine cart and asked for the vault key which the Angelus handed to him.

After the door was open the Angelus gathered a large sum of money more than enough to cover his school supplies and stored it in a bag of holding she had brought with her.

After that Harry and the Angelus left to do the rest of the shopping first stopping at a robe shop which took a while as the woman who owned the store absolute refused to let him wear the general robes and insisted on taking his measurements and making his robes.

The Angelus agreed with the shop owner and thus Harry spent a solid hour as a dress up doll while the robe maker questioned the Angelus about materials she would like to be used in the robes.

The next stop was a book store at which point the Angelus bought not only his required books but also bought several other books ten in total ranging from attack spells, defense, mental defense, as well as medical.

Then came the caldron and potion materials which were bought in surplus for practice purposes before they made their way to the final shop that they needed to visit the wand shop.

When Harry and the Angelus entered the store a man came out from behind a shelf and stared at them wide eyed and staring his jaw partially hanging open.

To Ollivander's admirably old and odd eyes the two, a mother and a child it seemed, who entered his store were almost entirely shrouded in either light or a mix of dark with a little light glittering through.

Usually his sight allowed him to better match a wand and its user by allowing him to see a bit of the user's magic but the two in front of him seemed to almost be composed of the stuff.

It wasn't until the woman spoke that Ollivander snapped from his starring "Are you the owner of this store?" Ollivander blinked and gave a slight smile before replying.

"Yes I am Ollivander I assume you are here for a wand?" the boy nodded excitedly and smiled while the woman nodded while staring him down.

But Ollivander was already getting into the swing of things again and was pulling wand after wand down and was one by one having Harry test them but Ollivander pulled most away almost immediately as Harry held them before replacing it with another.

This cycle repeated until even Harry began to lose his usual excitement for new things especially so the wizarding world but that was when Ollivander seemed to have a 'lightbulb' moment and rushed further into the store before hesitantly returning with a wand.

"Holly and Phoenix feather…" said Ollivander as he handed the wand to Harry but to Ollivander's surprise nothing happened there was no negative response from the wand or a positive one like the wand was ignoring Harry.

Harry, now almost visibly drooping, stared at the wand a moment longer before gesturing for Ollivander to take the wand back.

It was then that the Angelus spoke up almost scowling as she did so "You may want to look for more…dark based materials." at this the boy cringed slightly and looked away in a bit of shame.

Ollivander had hoped that the magic the boy exuded was more over the elemental dark, as it was often hard to tell element from pure dark or that maybe the flicks of light in the boys form might entice one of the other wands, but it appeared that in this case wands of a darker material were required bordering on mandatory.

Ollivander frowned but nodded the darker wands tended to be a bit more unstable and temperamental almost vicious in their own way.

After some time and a bit more wand-wizard matchmaking Harry left with a new wand made from the would Yew and Holly of which the Yew grew by drinking from the blood of many due to a battle that took place where it had grown.

The wand's cores as like wood which made its there were two, one of which also suffered a rather tragic origin a Chimera which had been constantly experimented on before being rescued and the other core was a couple of hairs from a Veele of all things.

To be honest Ollivander was surprised that that wand had picked Harry it was after all a wand Ollivander had long given up on.

Ollivander had made it when he was younger and still finding what materials worked best for his creations but he couldn't say that he wasn't happy to see the wand agree with a user.

When the wand met the boy's hand Ollivander saw the light within the boy's dark show brighten but the dark also caressed the wand like a friend and to Ollivander's delight and surprise the wand responded positively.

Ollivander waved at them as they left which the boy responded in kind but the woman just walked out of the store calling the boy to her "Harry come."

The newly named child gave one last wave before running to his mother…and suddenly Ollivander's head snapped up those eyes that name was the boy who had just left his store Harry Potter?

Meanwhile Harry walked hand in hand with the Angelus into an alley where a split second of light flashed…and if one were to look into the alley they would find it devoid of life no sign of Harry or his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Son of a dark Lily one shot

I don't own Darkness or Harry potter

Day of Hogwarts express

Harry couldn't help himself when they finally arrived at the train station he was looking around taking in all the people and their appearances especially once they crossed the barrier.

Everyone was so different and they all seemed to have similar yet different conversations like the once he had received before he left with his mother for the train station something along the lines of do well fight if you need to call me if you need me although the other kids or at least most of them weren't getting the first bit.

But now it was finally time to say good bye and Harry did so to every single one of his sisters and now it was time for the final goodbye with his mother which he did with a hug before she sent him to the train.

Thus he left waving at Angelus as he got on the train as the Angelus mimicked him smiling brightly at him as she did so and with one final wave Harry lost sight of his mother and began looking for a seat on the train.

Harry passed many cabins but all of them seemed to be either full to the brim or he got an unwelcome feeling from the people in said room usually these feeling came from the older students especially so in the case of those with green on their robes.

Harry however was determined and eventually found an empty cabin so Harry entered and closed the door as he did so before he stored his stuff in its designated place.

After a while of looking out the window Harry noticed a gaggle of red heads enter the platform…it would be more difficult to ignore them honestly they were loud and their hair stood out among the crowd.

Harry after a bit more staring recalled that staring was rude and drew his eyes away from the platform and back to his cabin's interior where upon Harry found his eyes landing on his feathered companion.

She was a beautiful little thing with soft white feathers and intelligent golden yellow eyes Hedwig was handpicked by his mother and she was rather taken with Harry especially when the Angelus infused a bit of light magic into her to strengthen and tether the snowy owl.

Harry smiled at her and opened her cage allowing his friend out into the cabin itself at which point she promptly relocated herself to his shoulder.

Harry stroked her gently and she in turn playfully nipped at his fingers after their little greeting Harry turned away and leaned into the wall of his cabin letting the cool smooth wall clear his mind a bit.

After a minute of thought Harry decided that he would read through his charms book maybe get a bit of practice in before the train began moving so Harry got out of his seat pulled his trunk to him and began searching for his book of choice.

With a bit of moving Harry found it hidden under his winter robes so he removed the book placing it on the seat of the cabin and put his cloths back into their proper arrangement before closing the trunk before putting it up.

After that Harry sat back down with a bit of weight and pulled his book in front of him opening it to glossary looking for easy beginner spells before settling on Colloportus a locking charm seeing as he had a door to practice on right next to him.

Thus Harry spent a few minutes trying to lock the door and after a few minutes Harry managed to succeed locking the door much to his delight.

Harry immediately began looking for the spell to counter locking charm but eventually got bored and began scrolling the book for interesting spells and eventually he stumbled upon a silencing charm and again after a solid five minutes to get the spell right but having nothing he really wanted to silence Harry cast it on the door.

Harry then spent most of the train ride reading and practicing various spells before he remembered to undo the spells unfortunately for Harry he wasn't able to find the un-silencing charm thus when he finally managed to unlock the door he had to leave the silenced door behind when the train ride came to an end.

However unknown to Harry his locking and silencing spells caused him to miss meeting three people he otherwise should have met, one Draco Malfoy a snide petty little boy, one Ronald Weasley a boy who would have clung to Harry like a leach should he have met him, and one Hermione Granger a first generation witch who was a bit to book heavy and clung to rules and authority figures like a life line.

But Harry had accidently and unknowingly cut them away from this particular event of his life and when they next met it would be under different circumstances and under different house banners.

Thus Harry ended up being one of the few kids who didn't have a group of kids he chatted with as they moved to the boats while being guided by a massive man Harry could almost feel the man's happiness as he moved them towards the lake.

Once they were at the lake however the giant had them board boats with a max of four to a boat Harry ended up on a boat with a set of Indonesian twins and a red headed girl Harry smiled at them when they approached the boat and helped them aboard but after that the girls talked amongst themselves but didn't talk to him aside from the thank you for his assistance.

Harry didn't mind much and spent his time admiring the scenery that the ground had to offer plants, the small animals, the lake but more importantly Harry could feel all the dark creatures lurking near him even just below him trailing his boat just beneath the water.

Harry's attention was pulled away from his supernatural senses by his hearing which caught the sound of splashing which in turn made him look for the source and he found said source in the form of a blond boy attempting to knock the boat next to him over.

Harry frowned and for a brief moment felt a sliver of enjoyment trail down his spine at the fearful look on the round boy's face as well as the companions sharing his boat but Harry squished the feeling and began to focus.

Unseen and unknown to all but Harry a mass of darkness began forming on one side of the blonde's boat causing it to tilt slightly to the side the blond was leaning against to push the other boat and the next time the blond pushed the other boat the darkness swung itself slightly tipping the boat more than the blond was expecting dunking the boy in the process as the darkness construct let go and disappeared.

Harry smiled as he watched the blond sputter shout as the giant man gently chastised him for tipping himself over as the blond pulled himself back into the boat with the assistance of the two other people in his boat before the boy sneered at their guide.

Harry again felt the darker part of himself take enjoyment at the angry and hateful feelings from the boy but again Harry pushed down it down just in time for the giant man to speak/shout "Watch your heads!" as he finished they entered under a bridge like structure.

But obviously due to the man's height, and due to the fact that he was standing, no one else had to do such a thing although as they exited they did have to move the vines of a plant out of their way least they get backhanded by mother nature.

It was then that Harry like many other students, mostly muggle born and some half-bloods, gasped in awe as Hogwarts came into view…the building itself seemed to glow faintly but Harry somewhat smugly noted that his mother's and sister's glow was brighter and far more beautiful.

However Harry had to admit that this was a rather beautiful sight and he was glad that the first castle that he had seen was this one especially so since it would be assisting him in becoming better with his human magic.

Finally they landed and everyone promptly got off their respective boats the blond was still dripping water and by now his teeth were chittering and he was having full body shakes.

Harry smiled and exited his boat as he had waited for girls to go first as was polite after doing so Harry said goodbye to the girls as they wondered away which they did in return.

They were then handed off to a rather stern looking older lady called McGonagall who thanked the giant man who she called Hagrid before she promptly lead them inside before leaving again.

Harry was then alone not having Hedwig as he left her with his stuff on the train as he was supposed to according to the instructions he had received but this left Harry completely alone something he had never really dealt with before.

As far back as he could consciously remember Harry always had his mother or at least one of his sisters within shouting distance for the entirety of his life and know he was truly alone with people he knew nothing about.

So his did what all nervous kids did he tried to get away, pushing himself against a wall Harry allowed the cold stone to help cool him and sooth some of his anxious thoughts.

Thus he sat there and waited watching the other kids mess around especially the blond from earlier, who had been dried with the stern teacher's assistance, and one of the red headed boys he had seen on the train station who were bragging about 'knowledge' that they supposedly had about the entrance ceremony/test.

The red head claimed that his brothers said they would have to fight a troll while the blond said it would be a test of blood purity neither of these were the case or at least Harry didn't think so but the rest of the kids began to break apart some believing one boy or the other while others began stating what they thought the test would be.

However they weren't allowed to theorize for long as McGonagall reappeared and guided them into the dining hall which was split up by four tables with each having students wearing different colors.

The would be students were lined up and then to the shock of many of the new students the hat which sat on a stool in front of the teacher's table began to sing.

However once the song was complete and the cheering was done McGonagall began calling names and one by one they had the hat placed on their head and after sometime be it minutes or seconds and once their houses were picked the accents of their robes changed to match the colors before they were moved to their new house's table.

Harry however stopped paying attention after the fifth kid and began watching the roof which displayed the night sky and his attention remained on the ceiling until he heard his name being called.  
However after his name was called Harry was shocked by the astounding amount of silence as he moved through the hall his footsteps almost seemed to echo in the large hall before he finally reached the stool and sat as he saw the other kids do.

The hat was then placed on his head and it covered his eyes and the second it did Harry felt something odd like a ghost had reached into his head or something.

This feeling was followed by a voice "Hello Harry…what an interesting pedigree you have I think this is a first for me."

Harry frowned and replied "Did you cause that weird feeling just now…also please don't talk about that." Harry felt the hat nod.

"As you wish Harry but yes I was the cause, it was my magic entering your mind usually people can't tell but you are an odd one so I suppose it can't be helped…now where to put you, you smart you could fit in well with the Claws but you are also loyal and brave and your ambition is quite a mighty one indeed to help your mother, hmm you are quite difficult indeed."

Harry frowned as he felt the phantom touch move and twitch as it seemed to think over the choices and which one he didn't really like the feeling and suddenly Harry found a worrying idea pop into his head.

"You won't tell anyone about me will you?" asked Harry remembering his mother's words about getting hunted by those who didn't understand you and this time Harry felt the hat shake itself side to side.

"No I am not able to speak of anything I see within the minds of the students even if they are somewhat inhuman." replied the hat in a soothing tone.

Harry released a sigh of relief and smiled which he could feel the hat return the gesture as best it could before it continued "But as to what house you should go into where do you feel you would best fit in…the brave, the intelligent, the loyal, or the ambitious?"

Harry frowned and began thinking it over where should he go to get the best results for his time here…Harry spent a few minutes thinking before finally coming to a conclusion at which point the hat spoke quietly to him "Interesting choice Harry…" the hat paused and then shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

There was dead silence as Harry's robes gained the blueish purple related to the ravenclaw house before the ravenclaw table broke into cheers which was followed by muted claps from all other houses except Gryffindor which remained for a few more seconds before a few of the more accepting began clapping while others booed or even some of the more adventurous yelled traitor.

Harry however ignored them and relocated himself to the ravenclaw table.


End file.
